


The Earth Mage

by PixieBee



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Black Bulls Squad (Black Clover), Clover Kingdom (Black Clover), Gen, Golden Dawn Squad (Black Clover), Kit's such a mess, Sibling Rivalry, but i love her
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:21:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixieBee/pseuds/PixieBee
Summary: There are three spirits known throughout the kingdoms: water, fire, and wind. But what about the fourth?
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: First Impressions

“Vesta Viridian, I have a letter for you!” A young woman called from the middle of the courtyard. Three of the inner facing bedroom doors opened; the Golden Dawn members curious as to who was calling their handler with such familiarity. Vesta’s door opened, the handler leaning over the balcony to look at the intruder.

“What is it Kit? I’m busy.” Vesta asked her younger sister. Kit dug through her grimoire bag and pulled out a crumbled letter. Vesta came down to the courtyard and took the letter from her sister.

“So this one’s yours. It’s from Mum and Dad. Apparently Alban and Zirconian got accepted by the Aqua Deer together.”

“Really? Did anyone else call to claim them?”

“I don’t know Vesta. I wasn’t there.” Kit responded. More Golden Dawn members emerged from the upper level, even more curious now about the intruder.

“Why didn’t Mom just call in or tell me instead of interrupting your very, very, important schedule?”

“I don’t know Vesta.” Kit sighed. “Maybe you’re not Mom’s favorite anymore. But I’m sure it’s none of my business, so I’ll see you later.” Kit walked away.

“Who was that?” A male voice asked behind Kit’s slowly retreating form.

“My sister Kit.” Vesta sighed, ready for the numerous follow up questions.

“You have a sister? You’ve never mentioned one. What squad is she with?” The same mage asked.

“Uh, she’s not with a Magic Knights squad.” Vesta responded.

“But I thought everyone in your family was really powerful. How could she have not been accepted by a squad? Is she that weak?” Kit slowly turned around, pulling out her grimoire.

“What did you say?” She asked quietly. “Because I better not have heard you correctly.”

“I asked how can you be that weak and a part of the known Viridian family?” He repeated.

“How dare you!” She yelled. Small rocks floated in the air around the questioner and exploded, sending him flying back against the far wall. “For your information, I turned the Golden Dawn down.” The black haired boy slowly got back up and pulled out his own grimoire.

“I sincerely doubt that. Go, wind blade shower.” He called out. A wall of knives shot towards Kit.

“Rock wall!” She responded, throwing her arm up. The knives dissolved as they hit the rock, which then fell back into the ground. “Clay fist!” A clod of earth appeared slowly.

“Yuno! Kit! Knock it off right now!” Vesta yelled, trying to get in between them. Doors on the second floor opened; the senior members of the Golden Dawn leaning on the balcony to watch. Even Captain Vangeance stood behind Hamon and Alecdora to watch the altercation.

“Wind tornado!” Yuno retaliated. The two forces met in the middle of the courtyard and stood still. Sod, flowers, and shrubbery went flying, being uprooted by the sheer magnitude of the spells. Both continued for at least a minute before dissipating. Yuno wiped beads of sweat off his forehead and Kit had started to pant. With a flick of her wrist, the ground under Yuno shot up, sending him flying. However, as he fell, a torrent of wind lowered him gently to the ground. Kit laughed breathily.

“That’s enough, the both of you!” Vesta exclaimed, grabbing her own grimoire. “Steam spikes!” Yuno and Kit both stopped, as they were surrounded by a bubble of sharpened vapor pointed right at them. “Now,” Vesta started, much calmer. “Everyone go to the common room. I will be there shortly.” Reluctantly the rest of the squad members left. The vapor spears dissipated.

“Yuno, go to your chambers. I will have Klaus meet with you in a moment.”

“But Vesta.” Yuno started to protest. Vesta sent a glare his way and he unwillingly closed the doors to his room. She went over to her little sister and grabbed her by the collar.

“What the hell do you think you’re doing?” Vesta shook Kit lightly. “You’re embarrassing yourself, but me more importantly. Why do you keep picking fight? And with Yuno of all people.”

“He’s a massive jerk. Besides, he started it.” Kit mumbled defensively. Vesta let go of Ki.

“I don’t care who started it. Go home. I’ll see you Friday night at the party.” Vesta gently shoved her sister towards the exit. Kit stormed off, the ground shaking slightly under her feet.

“Send my love to Alban and Zirconian!” Vesta called out as Kit left. The senior members of the Golden Dawn looked at each other as the courtyard became vacant.

“I’m going to go make a call.” Captain William Vangeance told his senior members.

“But Captain, what are you going to do about Vesta’s sister? She attacked Yuno. That cannot go undisciplined.” Alecdora said.

“Yes, I know exactly what I am going to do. Thank you.” Vangeance left and went to his office.

“Calling Yami Sukehiro of the Black Bulls.” Vangeance stood in front of the communications mirror.

“What?” Yami’s annoyed voice filled the office.

“Hello Yami. I’m sorry to have interrupted your day, but I do have some urgent news. There is a mage I think you need to recruit for the Black Bulls. Kitriona Viridian.” Yami went to protest, but stopped.

“How do I know that name? Viridian, Viridian.” Yami mused. “Isn’t that someone from your team?”

“This might take a while, so I’ll just tell you. Her elder sister Vesta a 3rd class senior officer on my team, and her elder brother is a 1st class senior officer on the Silver Eagles. Kitriona took the Magic Knights entrance exam four years ago. Several of us raised our hands, myself included, but she said no and walked out.”

“What other teams besides yours? I don’t remember that one.” Yami responded honestly.

“That doesn’t surprise me Yami.” Vangeance sighed. “She was impressive to watch and made a few other mages cry. I distinctly remember it. I raised my hand, Captain Charlotte did as well, and then I believe Jack and Dorothy did too. So there were numerous options for her.”

“So why did she turn everybody down?” Yami asked, his interest now piqued.

“I never asked. But honestly Yami, I think that she would be an amazing addition to your squad and it would be foolish to not take this opportunity.” Vangeance said honestly.

“But why my team? Why not yours?” Yami asked. Vangeance laughed lightly.

“Because Yami, from what I’ve seen, I don’t think that she is much of a team player. She ruffles feathers and has already been in a quarrel with my newest recruit, Yuno.”

“Really? How badly was she beaten? The kid’s pretty damn good.” Yami responded.

“That’s the interesting part. She held her own. I watched the last few minutes of it, and they were near equals.” Vangeance said. “So what do you think?”

“I’ll be sure to look into it.” Yami said sarcastically before turning serious again. “Why do you want her in a squad so badly though?”

“Because I worry about what her powers could do if they were working for the wrong party. Powers like this hers need to be on our side.”


	2. Chapter II, The Clover Celebration

“Welcome everyone to the Magic Clover Celebration! It is a great honor to stand before you today and a special thank you to all the Magic Knights out there for keeping our kingdom safe. Now, please have great evening!” The Wizard King exclaimed. Deafening applause erupted as the Wizard King walked off the stage behind the curtains.

“Kit, Kit!” Zirconian and Alban came bounding towards me, their Aqua Deer dress cloaks trailing behind them, slightly too large. I gave them each a hug.

“Hey boys. How do you like the Magic Knights so far?” I asked them.

“It’s so cool!” Alban exclaimed.

“Yeah, we even get our own rooms.” Zirconian added. “You should retake the exams next year. We could be in the same squad!”

“Wouldn’t that be fun?” Alban asked. I laughed, ruffling his hair.

“Not at all. Look, you two are the exceptions, but never, never ever, be on the same squad as your family, okay? It never goes well.” I told them.

“What about House Silva? Aren’t three of them on the Silver Eagles squad?”

“Yeah, and if you somehow haven’t heard, they fight near constantly. So I wouldn’t exactly call it working out.” I responded. “At least that’s what Luca says.” I looked across the crowds of people for my brother. If he was smart, he would be hiding somewhere away from the masses.

“Oh my God! Look! It’s the captains of the Magic Knights!” Zirconian hit Alban on the shoulder. Every person in attendance turned as the nine captains walked in.

“Rill! Captain Rill!” Alban yelled, waving his hands at their captain. Rill turned and grinned, waving back at Alban and Zirconian, not seeing me. Even I was impressed, seeing that the title of captain hadn’t changed my friend much. I remembered the last captain of the Aqua Deer, and he wasn’t as friendly as Rill. As the masses milled and danced, I wandered around, trying to find the food that I could already smell. Until someone stepped on my skirt, tripping me.

“Hey, watch it!” I turned around. It was the guy from the Golden Dawn, the one I fought yesterday. He offered his hand and I hesitantly took it. “Thanks I guess.” I brushed off my dress.

“Hey, I’m Yuno.” He held out a hand.

“Kit.” I responded, shaking it.

“You, uh, you look nice.” He said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. I subconsciously smoothed my skirt.

“Thanks.”

“Uh, I’m sorry about yesterday. It was kinda rude of me to imply that you weren’t strong because you decided not to join the Magic Knights.”

“It’s fine.” I responded. “There was probably a better response to that than to fight you.”

“Well, I have to be honest. You’re really strong, and I can see why the Golden Dawn asked you to join them. I actually almost use my full power against you.” Yuno said. We moved away from the dancing crowd, more towards the food table that I had been trying to find. It was quieter over here, as most of the people hadn’t realized that there was food yet.

“Wow. What a backhanded compliment. Right back at you, thanks.” I said sarcastically. He laughed, before looking at my Grimoire, held by a crystal holder on my hip.

“Is that your Grimoire?” He asked. I nodded, pulling it out and handing it to him. “Wow. It’s really heavy. How many pages does it have?”

“About four hundred. But it’s only a third filled in.” I said, trying not to brag or show how proud I was of my Grimoire. “You’ve got that four clover one, right?” He handed me his own. It was so light, especially considering how many pages it had.

“Excuse me young lady.” An older woman said, trying to move past us. She had the easy elegance of a royal, but without the air of arrogance. I could feel immense mana from her, it was almost overwhelming. I had only felt that power once before.

“Absolutely Mr. Novochrono.” I said, stepping aside. The woman stopped, smiling as she looked down, knowing that I’d seen through his disguise.

“How did you know?” He asked quietly.

“Your mana is stiflingly strong, sir.” Yuno said respectfully.

“Also, I’ve never seen you at any other party in the kingdom, and there aren’t that many nobles that don’t know me or more likely, my family.” I explained, a little less respectfully.

“Ah yes. The Viridians.” Julius mused. He looked around and since no one was paying attention, he shifted back into his natural form. “Is your family in attendance as well?” 

“Yeah. Vesta and Luca are here somewhere, and Zirconian and Alban are off pestering Captain Rill.” I answered.

“I can imagine.” Julius laughed. “Did they both get accepted by the same squad?”

“Yeah. Both by the Aqua Deer Captain. I think it’ll be a good fit for both of them. They’re going to be happy. Did anyone else accept them that you know of?” I asked. Julius thought for a moment.

“I believe that the Purple Orcas accepted Zirconian, and that the Coral Peacocks accepted Alban, but they really wanted to be together. Let’s see if that togetherness lasts through the year.” He said. I laughed at the accuracy. “That was the reason you denied the Golden Dawn, yes?” I hated that question, but Julius’s obvious sincerity made me slightly less disgruntled.

“Yeah.” I lied. “She would have been my mentor. If I wanted to hear that my magic was being wasted, I would go home and listen to my mother.”

“I almost forgot! Your mother was the leader of the Silver Eagles, wasn’t she?” Julius asked. “What was her ability again?”

“Illusion magic.” I responded. “She made mirages that could actually cause damage to others and could even turn herself opaque to walk through attacks.” Even though it bothered me, I couldn’t help but brag about the magical strength of my family. “And she’s the one that trained the leader before Nozel to be captain. She also trained the rest of us for the exam.”

“And she did quite well. Is that your Grimoire?” Julius’s attention wandered to the book still in Yuno’s hands.

“Yeah.” I nodded for Yuno to hand it to Julius, and I returned his Grimoire.

“Oh, wow! It’s so heavy!” His eyes sparkled as he felt my book’s weight in his hands. “I’ve never felt something like this before. How many pages does it have?”

“About four hundred. But it’s not even halfway full yet.” I admitted. It was then I noticed a skittish young page standing five feet back from Julius, staring at the back of the Wizard King’s head and hoping to get noticed.

“Yes?” I addressed the boy. He came forward.

“Miss Viridian, your sister and mother command your presence.” He said. I groaned inwardly.

“Okay, thanks kid.” He scuttled off. I turned back to Julius and Yuno.

“Well, it’s been great talking, but I have to go now. They’re going to want to talk to me about someone who could get me into a squad, or an internship with the castle, or how I’m wasting my potential or something, so I’ve gotta go now.” Julius handed me back my Grimoire. “Thanks. Which is the fastest way out?”

“That way. Go down the main hallway, take a right at the green tapestry, then another right at the windows. When you go down the stairs, take a left and then another right. That should lead you to the servant’s entrance.” Julius pointed. I nodded, putting my Grimoire in my bag.

“Got it. Later, Yuno. Great meeting you, or whatever.” I waved over my shoulder as I left the room. As soon as I closed the ballroom doors, I started running. I turned right, and then right at the blue tapestry, and then got lost. There were no windows that had a right passageway, so I started opening random doors. Most of them were locked. After fifteen minutes, when I had already given up hope and accepted my fate of one day haunting this castle, I heard laugher. I followed it down a smaller hallway. I opened the last door.

“Come on Yami.” A familiar voice whined. I opened the door, which loudly creaked. “Oh shit. I think we’ve been found out.” I walked inside. Four people were crowded around a table, playing poker. I recognized the captain of the Black Bulls, who threw down his hand in anger.

“Yeah whatever. What the hell are you doing here?” The Captain turned his attention to me as he threw his cards down on the table. I looked at the other members of the party. The second in command of the Blue Roses was at the bar and there was another Black bull next to his captain. But it was the last member of the party that made me stop.

“What the hell are you doing here Luca?” I asked my brother. His cape was discarded on the back of his chair and his dress coat was unbuttoned. I had never seen him in such a state of disarray. Looking between us, the only way you could tell we were related was the viridian family broach we each had on.

“I believe that Yami asked you first.” Luca said, gesturing to the captain with his empty glass.

“Vesta and Mom wanted to talk to me about something, probably how I’m squandering my life or something.” I rolled my eyes. “So I decided to run away. And then I got lost.” I sat down next to Luca. “You?”

“I wanted to avoid what happened to you, so I left after ten minutes. Besides, I’d rather beat a captain at poker than talk to royalty.” Luca said.

“That’s yet to be seen if you’d just deal the damn cards.” The man sitting next to Captain Yami said. Yuki gestured to me with the deck of cards.

“Wanna deal in? Sol’s taking a breather, so we have room for a fourth.” Luca invited. I took off my dress cape and set in on the back of my chair.

“Might as well.”

~

“All in.” I announced, pushing all my chips in towards the center of the table. I smiled smugly at my brother, who threw his cards in defeat.

“Fine. I fold I guess.” Luca crossed his arms in anger. The man next to Yami put his hand down as well, leaning over to see his captain’s hand. He whispered something in Yami’s ear. Yami shrugged non-committal.

“Yeah, I’ll match it.” He said. I smiled.

“Hey Luca, can I borrow some chips? I want to make this more interesting.” I asked my brother.

“No way. Find something else to bet.” Luca responded. “I’m out and you’re not losing my money.”

“Fine.” I grumbled, unclasping my necklace and taking off my earrings, gently tossing them on the chip pile. Yami pushed the rest of his chips in. I unclasped my family broach and placed it on the table.

“Kit.” Luca warned nervously.

“I got this. Don’t worry.” I said confidently. Yami leaned over and took the chips from the other Black Bull.

“Hey those—“

“Can it Magna.” Yami said gruffly, tossing them on the pile. I looked around to see if there was anything else I could bet, but I was dry.

“Uh, w-when I win this round, you and I battle. One on one.” I said. Yami laughed.

“When?” He repeated. “That’s funny kid. Okay, so I win, I get…” He thought for a moment. “You have to feed the beasts in the hideout dungeons and clean out their cages.” Magna and Luca looked at me in surprise. Even I had heard of Yami’s dangerous pets. I looked down and my hand, and then back up to Yami.

“Deal. Lay your cards.”

“Straight flush.” He announced. We all looked at his outstretched hand. He was right. There was a flush, seven to jack. I lowered my head.

“Looks like you’re a little too cocky, kid. I expect you at the hideout exactly at eight.” Yami stood up and started to gather his winnings.

“Ah, ah, ah.” I shot a hand out right as Yami went to pick up my broach. I looked up at him and couldn’t hide my smile. “Royal flush.” Yami looked to me, his smile now gone.

“What? You cheated!” Yami’s sidekick yelled. I stepped to the side, so it looked like we were having a private little chat.

“Yes, I did. But, about five hands ago I saw you slip an ace up your sleeve, and somehow all the kings have the smallest thumbnail indent in the top left corner, so I guess we’re even, huh.” The man took a step back as Yami let out a loud guffaw.

“Shit kid. I guess you’re right.” He laughed, patting me hard enough on the back that I stumbled forward. “Look forward to fighting you.” He went to leave, his sidekick trailing behind,

“Meet me in the courtyard right outside the Castle Gates.” I grinned. “I look forward to beating a Magic Knights Captain.” Yami’s smile faded as he left the room. Luca grabbed me by my shoulder and spun me around.

“What the hell are you doing? Picking a fight with a Magic Knight Captain, and then goading him on? What is wrong with you?” He lightly shook me. “You’re gonna get yourself killed.” I pushed him off.

“I’ve never gotten beaten before, and I don’t plan to get beaten now.” I smiled at him. “Besides, how strong can he be if he’s the captain of the worst team in the knights?”


	3. Chapter III, The Fight

**3 rd POV**

“Captain Nozel?” Luca approached his captain, who was stretched on a chaise lounge chair watching the masses.

“Luca.” Captain Nozel didn’t turn to look at his squad member.

“I know you planned on leaving early, but I was wondering if I could stay to watch, well, my sister is-“ Luca started.

“Spit it out Luca.”

“My sister is going to duel with Captain Yami outside the Castle gates at ten, and I was hoping to watch her.” He explained more confidently. Nozel turned to look at Luca.

“I must assume that this is your younger sister.”

“Yes sir. I want to watch her get beat.” Luca smiled. Nozel gave him a rare smile as well.

“It is nice to see younger siblings get the embarrassment they so deserve. We will both stay.”

~

“Hey, I thought we were leaving early. What gives?” Nebra came up to Luca as he was talking to Vesta.

“Uh, yeah, Captain Nozel and I are staying late. Something came up.” Luca said, trying to signal that this was not a conversation he wanted to have with his sister present.

“What?” Nebra pushed. “Nozel said something about a duel.”

“What’s going on?” Vesta asked. “Who’s dueling?”

“Apparently it’s Captain Yami and some idiot kid.” Nebra said. “But I don’t know what that has to do with our squad.”

“Are we related to this idiot kid, Luca?” Vesta pressed. “Luca.” He didn’t respond right away. “Luca Viridian, did Kitriona challenge Captain Yami to a duel?”

“She might have.” Luca conceded. “But if she did, I certainly didn’t know about it.”

“Does Mom know?”

“What do you think I am, stupid?” Luca shot his sister a glare. “No Mom doesn’t know. She’d kill us. Besides, I’m not actually going to get involved in this one.”

“She’s gonna get her ass kicked. She might even get killed.” Vesta pointed out.

“She probably won’t though.” Luca said, reassuringly. Vesta opened her mouth to speak again, but stopped herself.

“What time is it?” She finally asked.

“Ten.”

“Where?”

“Right outside the Castle Gates in the courtyard.”

“I’ll try to be there.”

**Vangeance POV**

Word had somehow gotten out about Kit Viridian’s fight against a Magic Knights Captain, so there was a small crowd waiting on the castle wall walkway above the courtyard. Yami was pacing as he waited below, talking to his second in command. Vesta had alerted me to the duel, and out of curiosity I showed up as well. Nozel and Vesta’s brother were beside me, Captain Charlotte and the youngest Viridian kids. There were also a few other stragglers who were reluctant to leave the party.

Kit showed up ten minutes late, strolling idly in. She traded her gown for a sleeveless tunic and shorts, her grimoire tucked securely to her hip.

“Ready?” She asked. Yami didn’t respond, pulling out his sword.

“Wait!” Kit shouted before Yami could cast anything. “What are the rules for this? What’s the prize?” Yami put down his sword and though for a second.

“No killing, maiming acceptable.” Yami answered.

“Okay, and what do I get when I win?” Quiet laughter rippled over the crowd. The girl certainly was sure of herself. Even Yami smiled at her confidence.

“What do you want?” Yami humored Kit.

“I, I want your sword. As a trophy.” Kit answered.

“Okay, _If,_ I win, you have to join my team and become a Magic Knight.” Yami said, playing into Kit’s overconfidence.

“If, _if_ , I win, I have to join your team?” Kit sputtered. Yami shrugged.

“Take it or leave it. Besides, if you’re as good as you say, it shouldn’t be a problem.” Yami responded. Kit seriously thought about it for a moment. She nodded.

“Fine. I’ll do it.” She pulled out her grimoire and it floated in front of her.

“Earth fist!” A huge earthen mass, shaped like a large human fist, appeared from nowhere and rocketed towards Yami. He pulled out his grimoire lazily and waved his sword.

“Black hole.” He said. The earth hit the black hole and pushed it back a few yards. Then both forces stopped.

“What the hell?” Yami and Kit asked in unison, looking as their spells fought for supremacy. But before either of them could do anything, Yami’s spell swallowed Kit’s.

“Shit, uh,” The pages of Kit’s grimoire frantically flipped in search of a spell. Out of the corner of my eye, even the stoic and cold Nozel leaned forward to watch the fight. Yami rushed at Kit, katana drawn and at the ready.

“Shit! Rock shield!” A seamless sheath of rocks formed on Kit’s arm right as Yami pounced. He slashed and slashed, giving Kit barely enough time to deflect each attack.

“Earth wave!” Kit cried, turning and running away as Yami’s katana split the shield in two. Before Yami had time to react, the ground in front of him lifted up and slammed back down, creating a large wave of pavement towards the captain. Yami was propelled forward, landing about twenty yards away. He rose to his feet but before he could move further, Kit put out her hands and flicked her wrists upward. Nothing happened.

“Don’t say you’re magic is giving up that easy?” Yami taunted. Kit wiped the sweat off her brow and laughed.

“No, this is just a warm up. Trust me.” She said, walking up to Yami. Yami tried to take a step, but was unable to move his feet. He looked down, noticing the rock that had creeped up his feet and stopped at his thighs.

“What the hell did you do?” He bellowed, trying to take a step without success. Kit picked up her grimoire that had fallen in her hasty retreat and brushed some errant grains of dirt off.

“Mud boots, bitch.” She nodded smugly at him.

“Was that a non-verbal binding spell?” Nozel leaned over and whispered to me. I nodded. He gave a low whistle of approval, becoming fully invested in the fight.

“She’s quite good.” I agreed. Nozel turned to look at me.

“Did you have something to do with this?” He asked.

“Not directly. I did alert Yami to Kitriona’s presence a few days ago, but I was not involved in this.” I gave a small wave to the ruined courtyard. Down below, Kit watched as Yami struggled against her binds. He had pulled one free and was hacking at his second foot

“Lava balls.” She conjured an orb of magma and tossed it idly in her hand. She threw one at Yami, which he deflected with his katana. Kit looked annoyed at this and tossed several more in rapid succession. Two got through and burned two perfect holes in his dress cloak. As Yami tore off the cloak, a third fireball singed off a top section of his hair. He stopped struggling and reached up to feel his hair.

“Wait!” Kit tried to call the last fireball back, but was unable to do so. It hit the tattered remains of Yami’s Black Bulls cape and broke the string holding it. Yami and Kit both looked at the cape, which gently fluttered to the ground. When he looked back at Kit, his hands glowing black.

“Okay, we’re done here.” Yami growled, ripping his foot from Kit’s trap. He re-gripped his sword and charged at Kit. She gave a shriek of surprise and bolted.

“Rock climb.” Kit called, the earth under her starting to raise with each step. Yami followed suit, chasing her through the courtyard. Kit gave a wave to the crowd as she passed, continuing higher and higher. She laughed as Yami pursued her, staying just out of reach. By the time she stopped running, they were at least forty feet in the air, and she turned to face Yami.

“Too tired?” Yami asked. Kit gave a breathy laugh, trying to regain her breathing.

“Nope. Are you ready?” She asked.

“What the hell are you—“

“Drop!” The pillars of earth dropped in the blink of an eye as Yami and Kit tumbled to the ground.

“Clay cradle.” A plush pillow of soft clay covered the ground where Kit hit soon after. Yami slammed into the unpadded ground and lay stunned for a second. Kit however softly bounced on her landing pillow. She waved her hand and the cushion disappeared. Yami got up on his feet and picked up his katana. When he turned back to Kit, his eyes glowed purple.

“Now I’m pissed.”

“Mud boots!” Kit yelled, but Yami broke through the restraints with ease. He slashed wildly at Kit, just enough time between blows for her to back away at each swing. “Rock shield.” With only two slashes, Yami broke through her weakened defenses. She slipped on a slick cobblestone and one of Yami’s blows struck. Kit held her arm and hissed in pain.

“Give up?” He asked. Kit glared up at him.

“Not yet.” She growled. “Mud slap.” A boulder sized ball of mud flew at Yami, pushing him back twenty feet before he caught his footing. Kit stood up.

“Rock climb.” Pillars of earth pushed Kit up again as she started to run towards Yami.

“Dark Cloaked Iai Slash!” Yami swung his katana in a wide arc, a dark bow of power slamming into Kit and throwing her back against the outer castle wall. She slid to the ground with a dull thud.

“Kit!” Vesta yelled out to her sister, who was crumpled on the ground. I put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t worry. If she’s a true Viridian, she won’t give up.” I told her. “Besides, I’m sure Kit is strong enough to take a hit like that.” We watched as Kit shakily got to her hands and knees.

“Now do you give up?” Yami asked from across the courtyard.

“Not yet.” Kit spat. “Lava balls.” Yami easily deflected her attacks, as her magic started to sputter.

“Looks like your magic is running out.” Yami taunted her.

“No it’s not!” Kit yelled angrily, swaying on her feet. She held out her hand. “Earth magic: Earthquake.” Yami launched himself off the ground, now impervious to Kit’s attempt. She didn’t even see his next attack coming. Yami landed nimbly on his feet and made a large sweeping slash towards Kit, sending a wave of darkness that smacked Kit back into the pillar. The pillar crumpled around Kit’s impact.

“Kit!” One of Kit’s younger brother’s cried out. They went to run to her, but Captain Charlotte held them by the collars of their tunics.

“Wait. She’s still breathing.” Charlotte instructed.

“Come on kid. You’ve been beaten.” Yami’s voice had a hint of softness in it as he stood over the rubble. 

“No I haven’t.” Kit wheezed, wiping the blood off her temple and pushing the rocks off her.

“Okay, then get up and let’s keep fighting.” Yami said. Kit stood shakily and grabbed her grimoire off the ground.

“Pop rocks.” Kit held out her hand. Small pebbles floated in the air around Yami and exploded one by one, but he swatted them away with ease.

“You’re out of magic kid.” Yami said. “Come on. I won.” Kit swayed unsteadily on her feet.

“No. Earth wave.” Her grimoire glowed weakly and the ground under her feet rose. The ground rushed at Yami, but he pushed off the crest, leaping in the air. Kit stared glassy-eyed at where he was supposed to be, obviously confused.

“Blunt strike!” Yami’s attack came from above, knocking Kit to the ground. She lied there, unmoving, her grimoire falling beside her.

“Kit!” Her younger brothers yelled. Charlotte looked at Yami and they locked eyes. He gave a slight nod and Charlotte released the boys. They rushed over to Kit. One of the boys, I was not sure which one, pulled out his lilac colored grimoire and held his hands over her body.

“Bubble magic: healing hands.” Bubbles of light pink encased his hands.

“Well?” Yami stood over the trio. Kit’s brothers looked at her anxiously.

“Fine.” Kit spat, wiping the now dried blood off her face. “I lose.”

“Magna!” Yami called out. A young man I recognized as one of Yami’s Black Bulls stepped forward out of a shadow of a nearby alleyway.

“Yes sir?” He asked.

“After she gets her things, bring her to the hideout. I don’t think she’d get there herself.” Yami gave a small laugh.

“Excuse you.” Vesta declared, coming down from the palace walkway. Luca and Nozel looked at each other and followed her down to the courtyard. I followed suit.

“Kit said she would join, and that’s what she’s going to do. A Viridian never goes back on their word.”

“That may be true, but I’m still going to have Magna go with her.” Yami said. “I’ll be waiting at the hideout. Let me know when you get there. Finral.” Yami turned and gestured for another Black Bull. He emerged from the same alleyway that Magna came from.

“Take me home.” Yami ordered. The mage gave a small strained smile and pulled out his grimoire. A spatial portal opened and he walked through it.

“Thanks Alban. I appreciate it.” Kit sat up and ruffled one of the healer’s hair. 

“Kitriona, you weren’t taking this seriously. I have seen you be stronger than this.” Vesta chastised. Kit laughed lightly and shooed Alban away.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t think he’d be that good.” Kit justified, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly.

“He’s a Magic Knights Capitan.” Luca said, joining the conversation.

“Yeah, of the Black Bulls.” Kit scoffed lightly. “It’s fine though. I lost, and that’s all that matters. Okay, I’m fine, that’s enough.” Kit turned to her brothers. “Go back to the party. I’m sure Rill is looking for you.”

“Luca, it is time that we take our leave.” Nozel came up to Luca. Luca nodded and turned back to Kit, giving her a hug and whispering something to her as he left. Kit smiled slightly as he left.

“You did very well Kit, do not be upset by this defeat.” I spoke as her siblings took their leave. “You have much potential, and joining the Black Bulls will only help you expand your vast magic.”

“Thank you sir. I appreciate it.” Kit said, wiping a mixture of dirt and blood off her face.

“I would not lie to you about this. Come Vesta, we must take our leave. It was nice to see you again Kit.” Vesta followed me as we left the courtyard.


End file.
